1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction systems, and particularly to a thermal energy venting system that provides improved insulation in a building for maintaining more moderate temperatures and reducing energy costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical building insulation does not have the capacity to provide the full range of thermal barriers against different sources of thermal energy. For insulation to perform as well as possible, the insulation should be able to cope with three forms of thermal transfer: conduction, convection and radiation. The national and worldwide R-values for insulation are generally based upon only one form of heat transfer, viz., conduction. However, conduction only represents about 10% of the total thermal forces acting on a building, the remaining thermal forces being about 25% for convection and about 65% for radiation. Thus, insulation with a high R-value provides excellent thermal break or barrier for conduction, but with no regard to convection and radiation. With about 90% of the thermal energy contributors not being taken into account in typical building insulation, this highlights the extent of thermal inefficiencies existing in homes and other buildings. As a consequence, these inefficiencies contribute to the high costs of heating and cooling a building.
In addition to the insulation itself, most homes and buildings do not have adequate venting for dissipating heated air during hot days and retain heated air during the colder months. This also contributes to higher than necessary costs for heating and cooling.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the building arts to provide an insulation system that provides more efficient thermal protection and reduces energy costs. Thus, a thermal energy venting system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.